


A New Plan

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [36]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Jack Manifold, Crossroads, Demigod Jack Manifold, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, Jack Manifold wants Revenge - Freeform, Mentioned plans of murder - Freeform, New World, Portals, Revenge, mention of past murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: He had been pacing while packing a bag. He knew that Logan would find the recipe, so he simply packed a bag with all he could possibly need. He had only just finished packing it, and was shutting it, when the world around him disappeared only for it to appear another world around him, the bag still in his hand.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A New Plan

Jack had gone to his bedroom, ready to do whatever it took to find the ingredients to make the potion to stop Technoblade from reading his thoughts when he would overthrow them to take back his throne. 

He had been pacing while packing a bag. He knew that Logan would find the recipe, so he simply packed a bag with all he could possibly need. He had only just finished packing it, and was shutting it, when the world around him disappeared only for it to appear another world around him, the bag still in his hand.

“Hello!” a voice called, and Jack turned around to see a guy looking at him “Welcome to Logstedshire, my name is Tommy” he explained, Jack frowned, looking around. Logstedshire? 

“Is this the demigod curse?” he asked, and Tommy smiled before nodding. He still thought the name was stupid, but at least it made it easier to explain what had happened to them. “Well then, my name is Jack Manifold” the teen held a hand out, which Tommy shook with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you” the younger said “I’m gonna show you around, where do you wanna go first? Your new house or the tour?” Jack looked around, he had no idea what to reply.

“Whichever works” he then decided, well didn’t decide he supposed.

“Great” Tommy grinned and motioned in a direction “We’ll start with the tour, the shop just closed” he explained and then the two started walking. 

Tommy was good at showing him around, the tour seemed well planned and Jack got a picture of the small town they walked around in. 

“And this is where I live, with Philza, Techno and Wilbur” Tommy pointed to a house on the side of the road, and Jack forced himself to not react. Philza and Technoblade were here? In this realm? Maybe he could take his revenge on them still then. 

He could kill them in their sleep, force their heads from their bodies. He glanced at the bag in his hand, he hadn’t packed a weapon, but surely someone could sell him one. They deserved it, for what they did to his grandfather. 

It was personal, at least it was to Jack. He had no idea if Technoblade and Philza had any clue who he was, if they didn’t it would be easier, he just had to stay away from the mind reader. As long as he couldn’t read his mind, he could make a plan to solve his problem, to get his revenge.


End file.
